


Pillow Talk

by flowerfan



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x05 reaction fic, Discussion of Blainofsky, Klaine, M/M, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kurt asks Blaine what sex was like with Dave.  No sp0ilers, entirely speculative.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

It’s almost two months after they get back together that Kurt asks. They’re in the bedroom, still pretty tipsy after too much wine with a late dinner. Kurt slides under the covers, flops onto his back with his hands crossed behind his head, and looks up at Blaine, who is still changing his clothes. “Tell me about sex with Karofsky,” he says, the look on his face somewhere between anticipation and dread.

“Are you serious?” Blaine ties the drawstring of his pants and pulls his t-shirt over his head, then gets in bed next to Kurt. He lies on his side and contemplates Kurt, who is staring right back at him. Kurt’s hair is messy, flopping over his forehead, making him look a little younger and more vulnerable than usual, but his gaze is as steady as ever.

“I am. I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. But I think I’d like to know.”

“You didn’t want to know anything about what happened with Eli,” Blaine comments, wishing as soon as the words come out of his mouth that they hadn’t.

Kurt shrugs, turning towards Blaine to mirror him, one hand pushed up under his pillow, the other coming to rest on Blaine’s shoulder, his touch warm and familiar, a fingertip rubbing back and forth. “Maybe that was a mistake.” Kurt leans forward and presses a kiss to Blaine’s lips, then pulls back with a soft smile. “Come on, it’ll be okay. I just think about it sometimes. Better to clear the air. And maybe there’s something we can learn from the experience.”

“All right, fine.” Blaine thinks for a minute, wondering where to start. “I don’t suppose I could just say ‘don’t worry, he was terrible’ and we could move on?”

“I highly doubt he was terrible, Blaine. You were with him for months.”

Blaine sighed. “No, he wasn’t terrible. He was kind of great, in a lot of ways. It was really nice being with Dave. He was very caring, very considerate. Easy going. Open with compliments, generous. I think he really loved me a lot.”

Blaine paused, and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. “What, you need more detail than that?” he laughed. “This is weird, I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, what did you guys do together?”

It’s Blaine’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “We didn’t just read each other bedtime stories, Kurt.”

“I get that.” Kurt moves his hand from Blaine’s shoulder to the back of his neck, rubs his thumb gently over his skin, his touch soothing. “Tell me.”

“Lots of hand jobs and blows jobs. Dave really liked it when I blew him, he always seemed, I don’t know, surprised or impressed or something. Grateful.”

“You are a master of the art,” Kurt says, sliding a foot around Blaine’s and rubbing a cold toe against his ankle. “How was he?”

Blaine trails a finger across Kurt’s chest, fiddles with the collar of his pajama top. “Enthusiastic.”

“Oh?”

“Very, um, eager.” Blaine flicks his eyes up to Kurt’s face and sees the grin there. “Come on, don’t be mean. He just wasn’t as, um, detail oriented as he could have been.”

“He gave sloppy head.”

“He did. But he still got the job done.”

“Oh, well, that’s fine then,” Kurt is giggling now, and looking rather pleased with himself.

Blaine feels a little defensive on Dave’s behalf. “You know why he was so impressed with my blowjobs?”

Kurt stills, and Blaine has a feeling he knows what’s coming. “Because he was so tiny that it was hard for you to locate his dick?”

“Yes, that’s exactly it.” Blaine leans in close and stage whispers in Kurt’s ear. “Actually it was really big. Thick. Kind of scary.”

Remarkably, Kurt laughs. “But clearly not as pretty as mine.”

“No contest.” Blaine has been known to wax poetic about the beauty of Kurt’s parts. He runs his hand down to Kurt’s hip, rests it easily there.

“All right, what else? Anal?” 

Blaine blushes. Is he supposed to feel guilty about having anal sex with a guy so soon? Or is that allowed, once you’re a sort of almost grown-up? “Yeah. Not too often, though.”

“How come?”

“I don’t know.” Blaine isn’t exactly comfortable with these memories. “At first, we didn’t have a lot of privacy – I was living at home, he had roommates. Then we had a couple of fails, and he was pretty embarrassed. It worked out eventually.”

Kurt has a more serious look on his face now. “What do you mean, fails?”

Blaine worries his lip. This is not a conversation he ever anticipated. It feels like an invasion of Dave’s privacy. But telling Kurt about how he felt, that’s probably something he should do. They’ve promised to be more open with each other, not to dodge questions. Not let things build up. Not hold things back in fear that it isn’t what the other wants to hear. Rationally he understands, but talking about this still seems strange. 

Kurt takes his hand. “What happened?” 

Blaine’s silence has worried Kurt, and Blaine rushes to reassure him. “Oh, no, nothing bad,” Blaine says. “Some miscommunication, I guess. Which was weird, because Dave was really big on asking me what I wanted, was I okay, that kind of thing. But we tried missionary at first, and it took forever for him to open me up, and all the time he was… looming over me….” Blaine’s eyes are focused on where Kurt’s thumb is rubbing across his palm, he can’t really look at Kurt. “I felt kind of claustrophobic, I guess. I thought I would like it, how much bigger he was than me. That it would make me feel safe. But it was just so hard to move. I couldn’t, I don’t know, shift around so it felt right, get comfortable. I couldn’t have flipped him over if I tried.”

“I know how much you like doing that with me,” Kurt says softly. “I like it. It’s hot.” Blaine smiles. He does love being able to toss Kurt around, and he loves it when Kurt does the same to him. It isn’t just that, though. It’s how a little shift in his body triggers a corresponding shift in Kurt’s, how their bodies harmonize. And Dave seemed to be deaf to it.

Blaine nuzzles against Kurt. “I like the way we are together, how we move together. We’re in sync. Like when we’re dancing, and you can read exactly where I’m going. We trade off, we take turns leading…. We just fit.”

“We are extraordinarily well matched,” Kurt says happily, running his hand down Blaine’s back. “And I don’t think it’s just physical, is it?”

“No, it’s not.” And thank goodness for that.

Kurt frowns. “But if you didn’t feel right, Blaine, why didn’t you tell him? If he was really so good at checking in with you, that shouldn’t have happened. He shouldn’t have made you feel uncomfortable.”

Blaine sucks in a breath. “I kind of wanted to like it. Letting him really have control or something. I tried to get into it, to find that floaty space you read about… but it didn’t work. I just felt squished and kind of trapped.”

Kurt regards him carefully. “Is that something you want to try with me?”

They’ve never really talked about it. There had been times, though, when Blaine thought Kurt wanted it, wanted Blaine to press him into the mattress, pin his wrists, hold him in place. But they never really went there. Blaine shakes his head. “I don’t think so? But maybe we should talk about it sometime. I mean, if you want to, either way....”

Kurt stares at him, and nods, relaxing a little. “Maybe sometime.” Kurt takes a breath. “Okay, so missionary with him topping didn’t go so well. Did you ride him?”

Blaine huffs out a laugh. “How can you just say this stuff?”

“I’m curious.”

Kurt’s face is in fact the picture of innocent curiosity. Blaine has to kiss him a few times before he can go on, then leans his forehead against Kurt’s. “Yeah, I rode him. It was fine.”

“Just fine?”

“Sweaty.”

“What?” 

Blaine feels bad again. “He was very sweaty. Hard to hold on to. But that’s normal, right? For bigger guys?”

Kurt is clearly trying to keep a straight face. “But we sweat.”

Blaine buries his face in his hands. “It wasn’t the same.”

“Oh my god, maybe this isn’t fair,” Kurt says, laughing, unable to stop himself now. “I’m actually starting to feel sorry for the guy. And that was not where I expected this conversation to take me.” He sucks in a breath, shakes his head. “I can’t imagine the state of your sheets.”

“Don’t,” Blaine warns. “It was a good thing we had a washer and dryer in the apartment.”

“What about when you topped? Was that better?”

Blaine gives Kurt his best “not so much” look. 

“You mean it didn’t go well, or you didn’t do it?”

“He didn’t like the way it felt, having me inside. We tried a few times, because I told him I liked to switch, but it really didn’t work for him.”

“Oh. Awkward.”

“Yeah. I didn’t want to him feel bad about it, though. Not everyone wants to be fucked.”

Kurt gives him a disbelieving look. “I actually have a hard time imagining not wanting it, personally.”

“I know. Me too.” They’re quiet for a minute, and Blaine wonders if the conversation is over. But there’s one thing he has wanted to say to Kurt, and this seems like the best opportunity. He rolls on to his back and pulls Kurt towards him until he is snug against his chest, his head resting against Blaine’s. Blaine wraps his arms around him and holds him tight.

“Dave really was good to me,” he starts off. “He and I might not have fit together as well as you and I do, but we’ve had a lot longer to get to know each other.”

“That’s true,” Kurt says, his warm breath puffing against Blaine’s neck.

“Whatever you think about him, whatever his past, he was never too forceful, he never overstepped. He had this thing where if we had been fighting at all, he didn’t want to have sex after. He wouldn’t do more than just kiss and cuddle.”

Kurt stills then, and Blaine thinks Kurt knows where this is going. “No make-up sex?”

“Not if it wasn’t in the right spirit. He said he wanted to be sure that we didn’t try to work out any anger or resentment during sex.”

Kurt pulls back, leans on an elbow and looks into Blaine’s eyes, his face solemn. “You think we did that?”

“I think last summer, when things were getting bad between us, we did a lot of things we shouldn’t have.” Blaine swallows, and holds Kurt’s gaze. “I don’t ever want sex between us to be that way again. It should be about loving each other, not trying to win a point.”

Kurt nods emphatically. “I agree. Completely. It just made me feel like crap, after, anyway. Like I was using you, using us, for the wrong reasons.” 

“Me, too.”

Kurt surges against Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and rocking him tight against him. “I’m sorry I did that to you.”

“I’m sorry too,” Blaine says, hugging Kurt back and twining their legs together.

“This doesn’t make you claustrophobic?” Kurt whispers, his hold loosening for a moment. 

“No, never,” Blaine says, squeezing Kurt tighter, pressing his face against Kurt’s neck. “I could stay here forever.” He loves this closeness with Kurt, the security of his arms, the just right weight of his body against his own. He always has.

“I’m glad I asked about you and Dave,” Kurt says tenderly, even as his hands start to wander and his fingers toy with the waistband of Blaine’s pants. “This is good, us talking about hard stuff. This is what we have to keep doing.”

“I know,” Blaine agrees. “But maybe not this particular talk.”

“Hmm?” 

“Unless you want me to have sex with some other guy again so we can learn from the experience,” Blaine says lightly, nipping against Kurt’s neck in that way that never fails to get him motivated. 

“Um, no, that won’t be necessary,” Kurt says, pressing his hips against Blaine and sliding his hand down to his ass to pull him even closer. Blaine shifts between Kurt’s legs as they fall open, his breath coming more quickly as Kurt grinds against him, eliciting a moan as Kurt whispers one final comment on the subject into his ear. “At least, not unless I’m there, too.”


End file.
